The Man Who Gave His Life For All
by karone-sakura
Summary: Harry Potter is gone. This is the article that The Quibbler printed in his memory.


**_The-Man-Who-Gave-His-Life-For-All_**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. If I did... Well then I would be rich. Since I'm not then why do you think I own anything that has to do with Harry Potter?

_Summary: Harry Potter is gone. This is the article that The Quibbler printed in his memory._

**A/N:** I've read a story like this one but I found... It wasn't very good. So I decided to try and write one. If you have read a story like this I'm not trying to step on anyone's toes. I don't want to copy anyone or anything of that sort. Enjoy the oneshot! Also please review! I want to know what you think.

* * *

**The-Man-Who-Gave-His-Life-For-All**

October 31st,

By: Luna Lovegood.

It's a sad day here in the wizarding world. Yet it is also a joyful one as well. Harry Potter has once again conquered evil and has given us peace. But at what cost? He gave his life so that we may be free of the dark.

Today in the early hours of the morning Harry Potter faced his nemesis of sixteen years. Harry Potter only seventeen at the time of his death, showed that he had aged beyond his years even when he attended Hogwarts. Having attended school with him and fighting beside him during that final battle I can say this with certainty.

He lived a hard life. His childhood had been taken away from him by the late Professor Albus Dumbledore who had place him with his Muggle relatives after his parents deaths sixteen years ago to the day. From the accounts of his many friends it has been pieced together that Harry did not have a good life while he lived there. All for a protection that was later proved to be nonexistent because his relatives did not love him or treat him like family.

Later in school he was thrust head first into danger that no one in there right minds would send such a young child into. For that is what he was at the time. (See page 4 for further accounts of his school days.) All for the greater good. That is what Albus Dumbledore kept telling him.

In his sixth year Dumbledore was killed and Harry was left on his own. After having found a way to kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-Even-Though-He-Is-Dead-Now he brought all his allies together to what now is famously called the "Battle of Hogwarts".

He lead a group of a hundred humans, ten werewolves, one centaur, a giant and half giant, and many other light and dark "creatures". "Our chances were slim but with Harry on our side I knew we would win." His best friend Ronald Weasley had said when interviewed a few hours later. His girlfriend Hermione Granger had nodded along with him. Both Ronald and Hermione had survived because Harry had saved them at the last minute from a group of Death Eaters who were about to kill them. Both are sad at losing one of there best friend but both are happy he is finally at peace.

The battle was bloody and many had lost there lives. Including Draco Malfoy who had switched sides towards the end of his life. He had died protecting Harry who was dueling over a half a dozen Death Eaters all at once. In Harry's rage he managed to kill the rest of the Death Eaters he was fighting and then moved on to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-Even-Though-These-Hyphens-Are-Killing-Me.

Another close friend of Harry's who had died at his side was Ginvera Weasley. She had been my best friend since first year and will be sorely missed. She had been a sister of sorts to Harry. She had been fighting alongside her boyfriend at the time, Neville Longbottom who had somehow managed to survive.

When Harry began his duel with Voldemort, get over it people its just a name, everyone had stopped to watch. It was a spectacular show of strength as Harry fought his hardest against the darkest lord of our time. In the end Harry did manage to defeat Voldemort but at a heavy price. He died at sunrise this morning from his various injures. The healers hadn't managed to get to him in time.

So now exactly sixteen years to the date, since everyone had been given hope in the form of Harry Potter defeating Voldemort the first time, this war is finally over. Harry Potter gave up his life so that we may live a peaceful one. One he hadn't ever experienced himself. He had good times, yes, but his life had been filled with horrible, dark, depressing times. In fact this reporter thinks that the bad of his life far outweighed whatever good there was.

He grew up to be such a honorable, understanding young man. It makes me wonder how he came to be? With Dumbledore's manipulation he should have turned out just like Voldemort. It sort of makes me glad that Dumbledore is already dead and yet it makes me angry that he didn't get his just deserts. He deserved to be put in Azkaban for his crimes against Harry Potter.

The world will miss Harry but I for one am glad he is at peace at last. He is with his parents, Lily and James Potter, and there friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. So for the world I would like to say thank you to Harry for what he had done for us. I would also like to say to that world that it had better be more careful in the future. There wont be another Harry Potter to clean up its messes. For you truly are the ones who made the people who became Voldemort and even Harry Potter. The-Man-Who-Gave-His-Life-For-All.

(To Be Continued on page 4, The life of Harry Potter.)

Written By, Luna Lovegood.


End file.
